


Cuddles

by honeyrolls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Switching, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rating will change, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyrolls/pseuds/honeyrolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's away in Tokyo for a day, looking for an apartment both he and Kageyama can move into together before they start their college life. While he's there, he accidentally sends Kageyama a break up text with no context, (it was meant to be a joke, honestly) and can't explain himself until he gets home the next day. Kageyama cries and Yachi can't believe how much of a handful they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Hinata Tries to Be a Funny Little Shit

Hinata loves dating Kageyama. He really does. When they finally got done tiptoeing around each other in their third year, the middle of it to be exact, the walls came down and they were finally honest with each other. It took some words of encouragement from all their friends and a few too many drinks at a house party… but they did it. The words were said and even though they hardly remembered it when they first woke up in a wet bathtub, realization hit soon after and they laughed about it. And kissed about it. Though, that stopped pretty damn quickly thanks to how they both tasted _disgusting_ from the night before.

They went home, brushed their teeth, got a few more hours of sleep in because hangovers were massive bitches, and met up later that night. They had their first real kiss and it was terrible but sickeningly sweet. They got better with practice. A lot of practice.

Kageyama turned out to be the type to dote and Hinata ate it up. The emotions, the awkwardness, the extra tosses he usually got increasing in amount, the cheek kisses, nose kisses, hot as fuck kisses, the cuddling… Yeah, Hinata really, really loved dating Kageyama.

Even if their competitive sides were still ever present, always looking for something to one up the other in, they had a balance.

It was nice. Really nice. Hinata was in love. Like, really badly. Holy shit, did he adore Kageyama. He was pretty sure his six foot four boyfriend, who still glared at almost everything as a reflex, who still ate food that is _not_ supposed to be eaten whole, whole, who, turns out, would drop everything to take care of him when he had the flu, was the best thing that could’ve ever happened to him. And that’s coming from someone who loved volleyball more than his own life.

So _yeah_ , Hinata really loves dating Kageyama.

But that doesn’t mean they can’t tease each other once in awhile.

Hinata was currently away from home, in Tokyo to be clear. Graduation had been a few weeks ago, both Hinata and Kageyama had gotten an athletic scholarship to the same university, Hinata had cried when they both got accepted, it was a _scene_ , and now he was in charge of looking for an apartment they could share and split the rent in. It wasn't as big a decision he thought it'd be, deciding to live together. They'd been dating for months and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. The pair practically lived together for the past two years anyway. One of them was always at the others house, sleeping over or just hanging out. It'd been good practice.

Now, he was scouring the area around their campus for a place to live. Hinata had been scared as fuck actually, going by himself into the city, but Kageyama couldn’t find a way to go with him. He’d been roped into taking over someone’s weekend shift at work. Funny thing was, he’d never actually agreed to do it but his ass of a coworker bailed and told their even _bigger_ ass of a boss that Kageyama was taking care of it. They both knew he couldn’t afford to be fired, not with their move so close. They’d need every penny for when they finally left. So in the end, Hinata took it upon himself. It wasn’t that bad actually, the realtor was very helpful in finding good, affordable places and giving him directions. Thank _god_ his mom didn’t let him do any of this without a proper realtor… he would’ve gotten lost and died probably...

Currently, Hinata was ducking out of the rain in a small coffee shop, staring at his phone and waiting for a reply from his boyfriend. He needed his opinion on the place before he told the lady they were interested.

Hinata tapped his fingers along the still warm coffee cup and perked up when he felt his phone buzz.

 

**Tobio** ❤️❤️ **:**

Looks fine.

 

Hinata sighed.

 

**Me:**

really… fine is all you have to say?

 

**Tobio** ❤️❤️ **:**

What else am I supposed to say. It looks fine.

 

**Me:**

okay but this is the place you’re probably gonna be living your entire college education… you really dont have a problem with it?

 

**Tobio** ❤️❤️ **:**

You like this one?

 

**Me:**

well yeah. out of the five i saw this looks the best for what we can afford. the landlady seemed really nice too.

 

**Tobio** ❤️❤️ **:**

But you like it right?

 

**Me:**

>___> yes...

 

**Tobio** ❤️❤️ **:**

Then we’re going with this one.

 

**Me:**

yay!! omg okay well i’ll let the lady know we’re interested~ we still have about a month to go but the deposit will hold it for us. though i wont make any payments until i get back there.

 

**Tobio** ❤️❤️ **:**

Alright good. You okay over there?

 

**Me:**

I’m okay~ city isn’t that scary actually. i’ve even met a few interesting people. how’s work going?

 

**Tobio** ❤️❤️ **:**

It fucking sucks. So usual. What people?

 

**Me:**

a few guys here and there, they were street performers. omg they sounded amazing!!! they’re having a performance later tonight too. sorry about work. im gonna stop by a build-a-bear for you okay~~ that’ll cheer u up.

 

**Tobio** ❤️❤️ **:**

I don’t want a bear… You’re not going are you?

 

**Me:**

yes you do i know you do and no :( my bus leaves tonight anyway. would’ve been cool tho…

 

**Tobio** ❤️❤️ **:**

Okay. I gotta get back to work sorry. Be safe alright? I’ll call you when I get out.

 

**Me:**

:(((( okay… later then.

 

Hinata sighed and hopped off his bar stool, throwing his cup into the trash as he made his way to the front of the shop. The rain had finally stopped so that meant back to business.

First thing on the agenda, call the realtor. Second, build Kageyama the fluffiest bear imaginable.

* * *

 

Hinata shuffled his way through the store, through ecstatic children and parents trying to keep up. This was his first time setting foot inside a Build-A-Bear and to say he wasn't excited would've been a big fat lie. When he was younger and first found out the place existed, it quickly became a dream of his to go. Unfortunately, they didn't get to the city much, and the malls they had around home didn't have them anyway. As he got older he forgot about it, but when he realized a trip to the city meant he could finally visit one, he felt like a giddy kid again. So while he was here _mostly_ to build Kageyama the cutest bear imaginable, he was also here to fulfill a childhood dream of his. The nice lady assisting him smiled at his excitement when they got to making it.

Once out of the store, Hinata the bright idea to take a selfie with the newly made _Cuddles_ … and to be a little shit. It’d been funny at the time. He really didn’t think anything could go wrong… A simple text, meant to be a joke, and then a picture of him kissing the damn bear.

Hinata didn’t believe in bad luck really, but that day threatened to change his mind.

He giggled to himself as he sat on a bench, the street he reached had traffic but not an overwhelming amount so he felt comfortable taking multiple pictures of himself kissing a bear.

The joke went like this:

One, send a text saying, “I’m leaving you… I found someone else.”

Two, send the pic of him kissing the bear.

Three, hilarity ensues. 

Once he got the picture he wanted, both he and the bear looked pretty cute, he sent the text. His intentions had been to send the picture immediately after (he really should’ve made it one whole text…) but the world didn't give a fuck about his intentions apparently.

Just as he sent the fake “I’m leaving you” text, a man carrying _way_ too many boxes, tripped over his feet and into Hinata from behind. This would’ve been fine. Hinata was a pretty forgiving person and it would’ve been _fine_ if his phone hadn’t flown out of his hands, slid onto the street just in front of him and fallen into the sewage drain. Not that that was even the worst part. The worst part was the he just fucking sent his boyfriend a _break up text_ , with _no context whatsoever_ … and there was no way for him to explain himself…

Hinata stared dumbly at the drain, taking a moment to process.

He was fucked.

The old man behind him began mumbling out apologies when he realized what happened, explaining that his apartment was just a block away and he’d been trying to move all his things into it as fast as he could, that the guy who was supposed to help him move got a call his wife was in labor and he had to do it all himself. He didn’t mean to run into him, it was a mistake, he’d pay for it, he was so sorry...

“It’s… it’s fine.” Hinata turned to him after he was done staring at the drain. “I uh… um…”

_Kageyama won’t take it seriously… right? Pft… no way he will… I’m here for an apartment that we’ll be living in **together**_. _No way he’ll believe a little text like… like… oh fuck. He will, he totally will. Oh fuck fuck fuck._

“Sir, are you okay? Please, here let me compensate you. I’m so sorry.” The man reached into his wallet and Hinata’s eyes just about popped out of his head when he was almost given 40,000 yen.

“Holy sh- I mean, no, no you don’t need to give me that much, really.”

The man shook his head, “Please, take it. I shouldn’t be carrying all this anyway, it was my fault.”

“I don’t want to put you out over a _phone_ .” Hinata replied. _Who just carries around forty-thousand yen what the fuck?_

“It’s not a problem, I promise…” he insisted and Hinata was entirely too worried about Kageyama to refuse a second time.

Hinata accepted the money and the old man was on his way, with his million goddamn boxes, and apparently, million goddamn yen.

For a few more minutes, Hinata stood there. His brain gave into a momentary lapse…

“Shit.”

He booked it to the nearest station, thinking that maybe he could call Kageyama from a payphone and explain…

Hinata wouldn’t be this worried if he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t be affected by that text… Kageyama was already somewhat insecure in his part of their relationship… Hinata had assured him _so many times_ that there was no way he’d ever dump him or think there was someone better for him, like Kageyama seemed to believe. He was perfect and they were perfect but no matter how many times he said it there were still moments when Kageyama’s mind would jump to worst case scenarios. Though he had gotten better about it, Hinata couldn’t be _sure_ and so he was gonna worry his ass off until he spoke to him.

When Hinata finally reached a payphone, the sudden realization that he didn't have _anyone’s_ number memorized had him wanting to punch himself in the goddamn face.

“Fuck!” he yelled against better judgement. Looks were given but he didn’t care.

He’d have to wait until he got home, _tomorrow_.

_Please, please don’t take it seriously…_ he thought and walked back to his motel.

The bear was clutched to his chest. Cuddles indeed.

* * *

 

Kageyama, for lack of a better phrase, was currently freaking the fuck out.

 

**Shouyou:**

i’m leaving you… i found someone else.

 

“What… the hell?” Kageyama sat up from his spot on the bed slowly when he read the text.

He hadn’t checked his messages when he got home. Work had been a special kind of bitch that day and he planned to get undressed, get under his covers, and call Hinata… maybe talk until he fell asleep or some fucking shit... but that plan was thoroughly blown to bits when he saw that Hinata was, _apparently_ , breaking up with him.

“What the fucking hell?” he said again and reread the text.

It’d been sent that afternoon, not too long after they’d talked… and nothing was sent since then…

…

......

_Was he fucking kidnapped or something? Forced to send this text? No... Is it those damned street performers he mentioned?? I’ll fight em. I swear to god I’ll fucking fight them._

But before he could make kind on his threats, common sense demanded he try at least _calling_ Hinata.

So he did just that.

...

…The phone wasn’t taking calls.

Kageyama was up and pacing now. Reading through their past conversation and wondering what the hell he said or did to make Hinata suddenly leave him. In a different fucking city no less. Was he not opinionated enough on their apartment? Did he not say he loved him enough? Was it the sex??? The fact that he didn’t want a damn build-a-bear???????? Because he ate the last strawberry off the cake they had???????????? The sex??????????????????

“What the fuck what the fuck…”

He was chewing on his thumb now.

He tried calling him again.

Nothing.

Again.

… Still nothing.

Kageyama ended up calling Hinata about thirty times before he gave up. He was on the phone with Yachi for about an hour and she was assuring him there was no way Hinata would dump him, especially not over a text. He tried to believe her but the fact that nothing else had been sent since then… No, he didn’t fucking cry himself to sleep.

Obviously… Hinata didn’t want to talk to anyone… or take any calls… and Kageyama was confused and scared as all hell.

* * *

 

Hinata didn’t even bother going to his house when he arrived back home. He grabbed his overnight bag from the bus' storage and his feet automatically began carrying him to Kageyama’s.

It was early in the morning, the sun was just barely starting to come up but Hinata knew Kageyama would probably already be awake. Awake and mostly likely worried off his ass. His stupid bus ride had taken over five goddamn hours and he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep either so he knew he’d be arriving looking like a madman. But whatever, it didn’t matter. He just wanted to explain himself as soon as possible and maybe kiss Kageyama a lot to reassure him if he needed it.

Surprisingly, when he was finally on the road to Kageyama’s house thirty minutes later, he ran into Yachi.

“Yachan!” Hinata yelled and saw her look up from her phone, squinting at him. He started running, “What are you doing out here? Did you see Kageyama yesterday? Oh man you wouldn’t believe how bad I-”

“Hinata Shouyou!” Yachi yelled, immediately red as a tomato and shutting Hinata up with a glare, “You get to his house right this instant and explain yourself!”

“Wha-”

Yachi crossed the street and jabbed a finger into his chest, “What were you thinking sending him a text like that? And then not responding to any of his calls? What kind of jok-”

“Oh no. Oh no no no.” Hinata groaned, fears confirmed. “He took it seriously? He thinks I really left him?”

Yachi furrowed her brows, “Well that the hell is someone _supposed_ to think when they get sent a break up text and the person won’t answer their _thirty_ calls?”

“It was an accident.. and thirty calls? Oh my god- he’s not crying is he?”

“He was... Most of last night actually. I had to go over just now to check on him.” Yachi sighed and crossed her arms. She clearly saw that whatever happened, Hinata hadn’t meant it. “If it was an accident, what was supposed to happen?”

Hinata ran a hand over his face, “Yachi I was gonna send a picture of me kissing this bear I built him at build-a-bear yesterday after that text.” he paused to grab the bear out of his bag, “See?”

“And you didn’t because?” she asked, taking the bear and getting a good look at it. The tag on it said it’s name was Cuddles…

“Because this rich guy and his million boxes and there was a drain-”

“Okay, you know what,” Yachi cut him off and handed the bear back to him, “you can explain to me later. Right now you’d better get your butt over to his house and tell him you’re not actually leaving him because he’s a mess. I've never seen Kageyama cry...”

“Shit shit you’re right.” Hinata didn’t bother putting the bear back into his bag as he started running off, “I’ll call you later! Please don’t hate me!”

“You say that like I could!!” she yelled back and watched him disappear down the road, running faster than she’d ever seen.

Man, those two were a handful.

* * *

 

Hinata arrived at Kageyama’s door a minute later, panting heavily and severely out of breath. Now wasn’t the time to remember proper running form.

He took a moment, scared to see what Kageyama might look like, he doesn’t think his heart would be able to take a crying Kageyama, but knocked when he realized his discomfort didn’t matter right now.

When the door opened and he saw his boyfriend standing in front of him with puffy, pink eyes and looking more sad than he’d ever seen him, Hinata dropped his bag and bear and threw his arms around Kageyama’s torso.

“What th-”

“I’m sorry!” Hinata squeezed him tighter when Kageyama struggled in confusion, “I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry! It was an accident! I’m not leaving you I’d never leave you! Don’t cry! There was this guy and the bear- I got you that bear! I was gonna send you a picture of me kissing it but the old guy bumped into me and my phone fell into a drain and then I didn’t know anyone's number so I couldn’t call you and I had to wait until I got here to explain and I’m sorry I’m really sorry!”

Hinata was crying now, he was always the emotional type. He pulled back from Kageyama’s chest with tear filled eyes, hoping his boyfriend was relieved or would forgive his stupid attempt at a joke.

Kageyama looked… blank. Like he was processing the information.

Hinata wasn’t patient so he reached up to kiss his cheek, hoping maybe that would get it across but it seemed to do more than that when Kageyama grabbed his face and brought his mouth to Hinata’s in a too warm kiss. It was fast and messy and not at all like their usual kisses but neither of them seemed to mind. At all.

Pulling apart for a breath, Kageyama took to kissing Hinata’s face, anywhere he could. His cheeks, his eyelids, his jaw, his forehead and only stopped to ask, “So you’re _not_ leaving me?”

Hinata opened his eyes, closed from the barrage of kisses, and replied, “Kageyama, no. Hell no. ”

“And you were gonna send a picture of you… kissing a bear…”

“I swear it was a funny idea at the time.” Hinata grimaces, face still held firm in Kageyama’s hands, “If it makes you feel better my phone is _gone forever_ … and I got no sleep and I feel like the worst person in the world for making you cry and those bus seats make your ass hurt like you wouldn’t believe and I’m really sorr-!”

Kageyama cut him off with another kiss. “I believe you.”

“Are you sur- Kageya- Ka-” Hinata had to wiggle out of his boyfriend's grasp, which was never an easy feat, to speak free of kisses, “Are you sure? I want to know you _definitely_ under- Tobio! Let me talk!”

Kageyama clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction but pulled away, “Fine.”

Hinata took a moment to compose himself. He didn’t know why Kageyama was so hung up on kissing him all of a sudden and it was nice, don't get him wrong, especially when he expected the exact opposite, but it was doing things to his heart… 

With his eyes fixed on Kageyama’s, he said, “Okay I want to make sure you understand. That text was supposed to be followed up with a picture of me kissing this bear.” he grabbed the discarded Cuddles and held it out to Kageyama who took it curiously, “It was supposed to be a stupid joke but before I could send the picture some old rich guy with a _bunch_ of boxes ran into me from behind and my phone slid out of my hand and into the sewage so I currently have no phone... Which is why-”

“You couldn’t explain.” Kageyama finished for him.

Hinata nodded, somewhat surprised he was taking this so easily. He expected him to be at least a _little_ mad… “Yeah. And I don’t have anyone’s number memorized so I couldn’t call from a payphone or anything…” he paused and searched Kageyama’s face for any sign of anger… When he didn’t find one he asked, “So… you’re not mad at me? It’s weird you’re not mad at me.”

Kageyama leaned against his door, arms crossed with Cuddles tucked firmly to his chest, and replied, “No, not mad.”

Hinata took in his appearance for a moment. He didn't look so sad anymore, instead he looked pretty normal... serene even. All traces of worry had left his face and even his shoulders weren't hunched anymore. Even so, Hinata couldn't shake the guilt. He asked again, "Are you sure...?"

Kageyama was silent for a second before turning around to go back inside, grabbing Hinata by the hand to take him along. He stayed quiet as he shut the door and put Hinata’s bag on the table for him. The silence continued and Hinata was beginning to worry when Kageyama just kept on pulling him along everywhere... They went to the bathroom so Kageyama could brush his teeth and then to the kitchen so he could get some water. Hinata gave up on trying to say anything when he realized what Kageyama wanted. Instead, he clung to him, quiet. Back hugging him all around the house, everywhere his boyfriend went.

Only when Kageyama finally settled on the couch, lying down and pulling Hinata on top of him, did he finally say something, “You’re really not mad?” His words were mumbled into Kageyama’s chest. He knew he was being a little pushy about it but he wanted to be sure. He still felt guilty as all hell for making him cry…

“Nope.” Kageyama ran his hands through Hinata’s hair, “Really not mad.”

Hinata propped his chin up on Kageyama’s chest, getting a look at him, “I made you cry though…”

Kageyama held him tighter.

“What?”

“Look, I’m _not_ mad.” he sighed, “I was fucking scared for a second, sure. I really thought you'd run off with one of those street performers or something..."

"Kageyama, why would I _ever_ run off with some random guy?" Hinata breathed, toying with Kageyama's hoodie tassel, "I know that text was backing up your worry but honestly, the chances of me leaving you for a stranger- scratch that, leaving you _at all_ are nonexistent."

"Yeah well... you know how I am. Worst case scenario guy... at least when it comes to you... I was actually planning on fighting them but I ended up at the convenience store to buy some ice cream- don't make that face at me I’m fine, Yachi was on the phone with me… damn I really need to apologize to her… Uh, anyway... I know it was an accident, I get your stupid joke and I'm not mad. Really.”

“Okay, okay... I can’t believe I had you sad-eating ice cream…” Hinata shook his head and squeezed Kageyama, “I really _am_ sorry…”

“I know.” Kageyama pulled Hinata a little further up on his body, bringing his face closer, “And knowing you, you’re probably gonna be apologizing for the next few weeks.”

"Uh huh." Hinata nodded and placed a few lazy kisses onto the corners of Kageyama’s mouth, getting him to grin.

“Just don’t fucking _ever_ do that again.”

“Promise.”

"Because next time I'll be ready to fight the guy."

Hinata laughed, "I won't stop you. It'll probably be hot, who knows?" 

Kageyama made a noise of satisfaction and shut his eyes, looking pretty content at just laying there and Hinata remembered that he probably hadn't slept well last night. “You tired?" he asked and got up from his spot on top of Kageyama, "Go ahead and sleep. I’m gonna make it up to you later, promise.” 

“Don't wanna sleep." Kageyama sat up with him, and missing Hinata's warmth immediately, pulled him back into his lap. “You can make good on that now if you want.” He spoke into Hinata's neck, placing quick kisses against it.

Hinata shivered and tossed his head to the side, giving Kageyama better access. 

"Oh... Okay... I have a few ideas."


	2. In Which Exploration Is Pretty Damn Hot

"Oh... Okay... I have a few ideas." Hinata managed to get out through light gasps as Kageyama started working on his neck. He latched onto that one sweet spot Hinata hadn’t even known he had when they first started dating, and sucked, harder when Hinata made a noise. Shivers ran through him at the contact, all the way down his spine and into his toes. Hinata’s hands found a place in Kageyama’s hair when he felt himself being pulled closer, tugging on it when he was just a little  _ too  _ sensitive.

“And what are those?” Kageyama licks a stripe up Hinata’s neck and Hinata groans, eyes shut tight and hips rolling. He’s always been  a little embarrassed at how quickly Kageyama could get him worked up but he found that when he was experiencing it, he didn’t fucking care. Kageyama was hot as fuck and there was literally nothing he could do to tell his body to calm the hell down.

“You know,” Hinata swivels his hips again, right against Kageyama’s crotch and he grunts, hands tightening around Hinata’s hips, “this- this and that.” He takes his chance to finally capture Kageyama’s mouth, tracing his tongue lightly against the seam of his lips and entering when Kageyama drops his jaw in response. 

“W-Wait, wait-” Hinata suddenly stops, his head is already a little hazy but common sense got through to him for a split second, “where’re your parents?”

Kageyama responds, “Out for the weekend, remember?” and swallows Hinata’s “Oh good.” whole, bringing their mouths back together.

They sit like that for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of each other and working themselves up steadily. Kageyama’s hands are kneading into Hinata’s sides, the action warming him to the point where he feels a little dizzy and Hinata’s take to roaming over Kageyama’s abs. Making out with Kageyama is up there on his list of favorite things to do, probably just under playing volleyball, with Kageyama of course. He knows just how Hinata likes to be kissed and vice versa, thanks to their copious amounts of practice.  

Hinata’s lips are heaven, Kageyama thinks. They’re soft and plump and so, so pliable underneath his. His chest swells when he sees them bitten red, it always felt like confirmation. Hinata wanted it, wanted him. He wanted Kageyama to kiss him stupid, kiss him until they couldn’t breath properly or, fuck the daylights out of him and Kageyama wanted nothing more than to do that for him. On more than one occasion Hinata had verbally asked for it and to his embarrassment, that much was almost enough to send him over the edge. Hinata was shameless in bed and it made Kageyama want for them to never leave it.

When Hinata takes it a little further and sucks harshly on Kageyama’s bottom lip while giving a much harder roll of his hips than before, playing with his nipple through his shirt to add to the sensation, Kageyama stands up immediately, muttering a breathless, “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Ah!” Hinata gasps and wraps his legs around Kageyama’s waist, giggling when he sees how impatient he just made his boyfriend. “Room?” he kisses Kageyama again, licking into his mouth, purposely making it hard for him to concentrate on getting them there. 

“ _ Yes _ , the room.” Kageyama places his hands underneath Hinata’s round ass, squeezing when he wouldn’t let him see where he was going. He took pleasure in the moan that escaped Hinata, a little louder than his previous ones this time and Kageyama always considered it a personal victory when he made Hinata louder and louder, “I’m not gonna fuck out in my parent’s living room.”

Hinata hums in agreement, taking Kageyama’s earlobe lightly in between his teeth,  and whispering, “You’re right… but I can’t wait to do that in our  _ own  _ living room soon.”

Kageyama runs into the table next to the couch, toppling the lamp over but he doesn’t care. He’s making a break for his room because if he doesn’t get there  _ right this fucking instant _ he’s gonna end up taking Hinata against the goddamn wall and that would just make a mess. But Hinata’s right… they can make all the mess they want, wherever they want, once they move into together. It hadn’t really occurred to him before now, and just the thought of it makes his cock ache in anticipation. 

“A little eager?” Hinata is still teasing his ear and  _ yes  _ he’s fucking eager. The last time they had sex was over a two weeks ago and it’d been a quickie in the back of his car because the both of them had ended up too impatient to wait until they were in a bed, or at least somewhere with more room. It ended up  _ really fucking hot _ though and now they both knew the back seat of his car was a valid option. 

Kageyama doesn’t respond. He takes the steps up his stairs easily, Hinata’s still clinging to him and his hands are full of his ass. He kicks his door open with more force than probably necessary but Hinata won’t stop moaning into his ear and grinding against his waist and when Hinata  _ giggles  _ at his small outburst he decides he’s had it. He drops Hinata and presses him against the (now closed) door, placing his thigh between his legs and rubbing intently at Hinata’s still clothed boner. 

Hinata gasps when he feels Kageyama’s thigh hard against his dick but takes advantage of it without a second thought. He surges upward, claiming Kageyama’s mouth again and winding his hands into his hair but now he’s riding his boyfriend's thigh, rutting against it slow and rough. Hinata groans at the sweet friction and Kageyama feels like he might break his fucking door with how hard he’s pressing his hands against it.

“What -”

“Always wanted to ride your thighs…” Hinata explains without a hint of embarrassment and  decides he’s had enough of seeing Kageyama with a shirt on. He slips it off of him and Kageyama lets it happen on reflex, still stuck at the information that Hinata wanted to ride his  _ fucking thigh _ . He ignores the heat on his ears and curses, taking his hands off the door door and directing them to Hinata’s ass instead, his goddamn  _ perfect  _ ass. He slides them into Hinata’s jeans, helping Hinata grind into him, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart with each roll of Hinata’s hips. Shivers sneak down his spine and he can’t help but toss his head back when he hears Hinata coming apart in front of him. Hinata’s moans and whines are pretty much music to his fucking ears, as cliche as that sounds. He loves how vocal his boyfriend is, he loves being the one to see and hear him like this, but more importantly he loves making him feel good. 

“F… Fuck…” Hinata pants when he feels Kageyama’s hands back on him. breath fanning over Kageyama’s chest and through the pleasure he feels momentarily guilty, “I’m… I’m the one who’s supposed to be making it up to you…” he presses his lips against Kageyama’s shoulder and grinds down faster on his thigh, “Not the other way around…”

Kageyama groans at Hinata’s voice. It’s so deliciously breathless and needy and he pulls their mouths together for a wet kiss, “This  _ is  _ making it up to me.” 

“You’re so cheesy-” Kageyama cuts him off with a particularly harsh push against thigh. The air is stolen from Hinata's lungs and he clutches Kageyama’s back, his blunt nails pressing into skin and he swears his knees are about to give out. “ _ Bed… _ ” his voice comes out louder than he intended and his boyfriend doesn’t have to be told twice. 

Kageyama takes his hands out of Hinata’s pants and picks him up easily. Hinata doesn’t have enough time to wrap his legs around him before he’s being tossed onto the bed, gently all thing considered. Kageyama crawls over him, looking about ready to eat Hinata alive but he was serious when he said he wanted to make it up to him so he takes the momentary clarity he has and flips them around swiftly, placing his hands firm and warm on Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama watches with eyes narrowed as Hinata takes his shirt off, he wanted to do that.

“Don’t be a baby.” Hinata laughs when his breathing regulates and throws his shirt onto the floor, closing his eyes at the sensation of Kageyama’s hands running over his skin.

Kageyama felt that familiar burn run across his body when he was met with Hinata in his all his shirtlessness. It never failed to get him worked up, the way his boyfriend was the fucking hottest man alive-  _ person  _ alive. He was built like a damn brick, all lean, taut muscle. The perks of playing a highly physical sport for years- and all the working out Hinata insisted on doing on the side. Hinata was unbelievably cut and Kageyama always felts as if he was dying of thirst when Hinata took his clothes off. Words failed him on more than once occasion. Hinata knew it too, the smug bastard. 

Frustrated with the knowing look Hinata was giving him, Kageyama yanked him back down, connecting their mouths together again. Hot and wet, he sucked Hinata’s bottom lip red as his hands traveled downward, unbuttoning Hinata’s jeans. Kageyama only got them slightly over his ass when his hands were suddenly held still in their tracks.

“Not so fast…” His voice was so  _ breathy _ and Kageyama couldn’t stop the shiver running through his body. “Can I blow you first?”

Hinata grins and places a few open mouthed kisses against Kageyama’s jaw when he hears him groan in a response, “Is that a yes…?” he asks sweetly.

“Why do you even fucking ask?” Kageyama knows why, he fucking knows why.

“Because,” Hinata brings his head up a little to place a kiss on Kageyama's nose, intentionally trying to get him flustered, “you always have such cute reactions.”

“You want your ass kicked?”

“Definitely.” Hinata catches the tip of his ear between his teeth and Kageyama bites his lip, gripping Hinata’s waist tighter. He’s gonna leave bruises, he thinks.

His boyfriend laughs, light and airy despite the atmosphere, and disentangles himself from Kageyama, sitting back on his knees, straddling him, to get at Kageyama’s pants. Hinata leans forward and takes his time stripping him. Slowly undoing the buttons, “accidentally” brushing a little too hard against Kageyama’s crotch, and finally, finally, after the full minute of clenching the bedsheets, he pulls his jeans all the way off. 

Hinata admires the sight. 

“Ugh… You’re so hot… so damn hot.” He says almost angrily and licks his swollen lips. It’s unfair how fucking  _ fine  _ Kageyama was but he loves it. Loves his thick chest, his stupidly defined abs, and god he fucking loves his thighs. He kind of wants to fight him about it but he’ll settle for getting any frustration he has out through other, more enjoyable means. 

Kageyama’s face burns at the comment. It goes straight to his dick, if he were being honest with himself. Hinata’s loose canon mouth during sex and all the little compliments he lets out get to him like he wouldn’t have  _ ever  _ believed.  Hinata defined it for him once, what that feeling he gets is and it made sense but he’d be damned if he ever admitted it. He didn’t need to anyway… it was painfully obvious to the both of them. 

Hinata notices the shift in Kageyama’s expression and keeps going, “And your thighs…” He grips them, kneading into the muscle there, and pulls Kageyama’s leg up, pressing his mouth into his inner thigh, “So nice… my favorite… ” Hinata murmurs and sucks on a spot he knows is sensitive, relishing in how squirmy Kageyama’s getting. Even if he finds how hot his boyfriend is a little infuriating, he loves complimenting him. He wants to try and make Kageyama come from just words one day. It’s a personal goal of his. Kageyama refuses to acknowledge his obvious praise kink but it’s alright. He’ll probably want to if Hinata ends up achieving that goal of his. 

While he did have the intent to blow Kageyama, Hinata wants to work on his thighs for a second. They’re there in his face and he can’t help but pay special attention. Slowly, he makes his way down, sucking on Kageyama’s tan skin and leaving mark upon mark, lapping at the dark spots when he’s satisfied. He goes lower and lower, reaching the edge of Kageyama’s boxers and he’s sure to make eye contact when he bites down. It’s probably a little rough, he got too excited when Kageyama gave him a look so downright  _ salacious  _ but his stomach flips when Kageyama throws his head back in a moan. It’s loud and so  _ deep _ , Hinata wonders if it was actually him for a second. 

“You like that?” he asks, eyes wide, pupils blown, and doesn’t mean for it to sound the way it does.

“Shut… shut the fuck up.” Kageyama’s panting and  _ hell yes _ , he most definitely liked that. 

Hinata bites down again, this time on the thigh that’s been neglected and with little bit of a pull. He gets the same reaction, stronger this time. 

He wants to say “holy shit” or something else but his thoughts are blurring now. Kageyama looks so _needy_ \- mouth a little slack, face lost in the sensation, and Hinata wants more of that sound. 

Hinata adjusts to quickly pull his boyfriend's boxers off and takes his now fully hard cock in his hand, palming it first. Kageyama tenses at the sudden contact but he’s not complaining so Hinata follows through with his newly formed plan. Forget the blowjob, he wants to try this new thing out. 

The precum spilling out works well to slick his hand up as he starts pumping, slow and steady at first. Hinata hikes up Kageyama’s leg over his shoulder like he had before and goes back to sucking on his thigh, harder this time now that he knows he actually likes it like that. This continues until Hinata decides to bite down again, thumbing Kageyama’s head at the same time and Kageyama moans again. It’s a  _ whine  _ and  _ holy fucking shit _ , Kageyama’s whining beneath him. 

Hinata’s arousal only spikes and he feels a little drunk on it all but he keeps it going, a little relentless and completely selfish. He wants to hear Kageyama like that on repeat, over and over. The man beneath him is gripping his sheets like he’s gonna rip them. He’s sweating, panting, and coming entirely undone. Hinata feels dangerously close himself just  _ seeing  _ Kageyama like this. It’s rare that he lets himself be so open and vulnerable in this way.  Hinata thinks it may have something to do with the misunderstanding earlier and it makes his heart hurt a little. 

Thriving on this new kind of lust buzzing in the air, Hinata continues, gripping, squeezing, biting, pumping. Kageyama loses any sense of self consciousness and  _ cannot be fucking bothered _ to try and keep his voice down. Not caring in the least if the neighbors file a noise complaint. He feels oversensitive, everything feels like too much but he loves it, craves it now. He can hear Hinata humming and sucking on his thigh, his mouth coming off it with a wet pop as he moves to another spot. Kageyama wants Hinata to bite him wherever he wanted, mark him wherever the fuck he wanted and now that it’s in his head, he wants to do the same to him. 

Neither of them expect it when he comes. Hinata bites closer to his ass, a little harder than the previous times and the sensitivity of the spot does it. The orgasm runs through Kageyama like lightning, up his spine, spreads all over, and he knows he would be embarrassed of the sound he makes if he cared - and he doesn’t, for the moment at least. The waves roll through him and he rides it, lost in whatever the fuck just happened. When he can see properly again, it feels like years, Hinata’s staring at him with hooded eyes, hand covered in his cum and Kageyama can’t believe how fucked out he already looks - he hasn’t even touched him yet. His lips are swollen a delicious red, cheeks flushed, chest heaving, dick pitching an even bigger tent in his pants than before and Kageyama can’t think of a single reason why he hasn’t put his hands on him already. 

Hinata’s face feels hot. Everything feels hot, like he’s been out in the sun a little too long. His cock is aching something fierce and he welcomes Kageyama with, literal, open arms when he comes up and slams him back down into the bed, connecting his mouth to every patch of skin he can reach. 

“Fuck, fuck…” Kageyama slurs into the crook of Hinata’s neck. He wants to be closer, he feels like he could melt into him. 

“That was fucking hot.” Hinata pants out, scraping his nails against Kageyama’s back, reaching for his ass. “You… you were so good holy shit.”

Kageyama kisses him at that. It’s bruisingly rough but Hinata wouldn’t mind rougher. Their mouths slant together, furious and insistent. Kageyama’s practically ripping Hinata’s pants off and his boxers follow immediately after, thrown uncaringly somewhere into the room. They both hear things knock together and onto the ground but neither are concerned. Hinata’s legs are wrapped around Kageyama’s waist, desperately rolling his hips upwards, searching for friction. If he felt horny before this was  _ completely  _ different. Kageyama’s rare display of downright  _ neediness  _ got to him,  _ bad _ . He’d seen it before but never that raw and uncaring. Desperate was an understatement for how badly he wanted to be fucked at the moment. 

“Kageyama… come on-” Hinata tries to vocalize what he wants but can’t stop the cry ripping from his throat when Kageyama’s hands reach for his bare ass, pulling his cheeks apart and inching further in. 

“Can I eat you out?” Kageyama asks suddenly, similar to how Hinata did earlier and Hinata chokes on his spit. 

“Are- are you for real?” Hinata snaps his eyes to Kageyama’s and the look he’s giving him doesn’t look like he’s playing around.

“I’ve never done it.”

“Yeah no fucking shit.” Hinata’s still panting, just the thought of Kageyama putting his mouth…  _ fuckfuckfuck  _ . “Are you sure you wanna- I mean, I don’t… we’ve never-”

“I’m pretty fucking sure, Hinata.” Kageyama says and comes up to kiss into Hinata’s mouth, slow and sweet, but firm - trying to convey it’s okay. “But if you don’t want it I-”

“ _ Yes _ .” Hinata chokes out, gasping at the shortness of breath Kageyama’s kiss just gave him. His hands are wrapped around his biceps, squeezing, and he’s already shaking in anticipation. Hinata would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about doing this before, he just hadn’t gotten around to talking to Kageyama about it. Now, he’s getting an almost reassuring kiss from his boyfriend before he feels him retreat downwards, leaving a trail of short, sweet pecks as he does. Time feels like it slows when his legs are brought up and over Kageyama’s shoulders and he thinks it’s likely that he won’t be surviving  this.  _ Holy fuck _ is he not gonna survive this. 

Hinata gasps, deep and  _ so loud _ when he finally feels Kageyama’s mouth against his entrance. His hands find purchase in the bed sheets and he clenches them for all they’re worth as something he can only describe like lightning runs through him. His hips buck without his permission, seeking more of that breathtaking feeling. He wants so much more but Kageyama’s taking it slow for now, testing the waters and Hinata feels like he’s going insane. 

“Is it okay?” Kageyama pulls back a little and asks, receiving a breathy moan in return.

“Fuck… do that again.”

“Do what ag-?” He starts to ask but another moan tells him what he needs to know. Realization clicks and he continues, this time making any type of noise as he licks, rubs, kisses.

Hinata can feel vibrations from Kageyama where he’s attached himself and he thinks he just might  _ actually  _ be driven to insanity that morning. He’s actually fearing that. The more he moans and whines, the more Kageyama picks up the speed and intensity. Soon he’s relentless, unabating. He’s licking in broad strokes, swirling, poking, kissing and somewhere along the way he even begins  _ moaning  _ into Hinata, not just humming to make noise for his sake. Kageyama seems to be thoroughly enjoying himself and Hinata feels like he may die because of it. It’s messy, wet, and so, so hot, in every sense of the word. A cry tears from his throat when he feels Kageyama’s tongue start slipping inside him, just the slightest bit, over and over. It’s unexpected but fucking  _ welcome as all hell _ , and his back arches up, head pushing further into the bed. His toes are curled, breaths are coming short, thighs tight around his boyfriend’s head and all he can get out is his name, repeated like a chant. 

“Fingers?” Kageyama asks suddenly.

Hinata groans hearing how raspy his voice is and knowing what “fingers” implies, he nods quickly. Kageyama disappears for a moment, hopping off the bed and stumbling when his feet hit the floor.  He swears at his body for fucking betraying him, this wasn’t the time for him to fall and bust his ass. 

Before Kageyama comes back, Hinata switches his position and lays on his stomach, deciding that was how he wanted to take it this time. His body feels like jelly when he does and he can’t believe how  _ fucked  _ he feels already. He thinks idly that he’s definitely gonna have to do Kageyama the favor next time they switch. 

Hinata’s breathing still isn’t back to normal by the time Kageyama’s back, fingers lubed up and a condom hanging from his teeth. He puts both items down beside them on the bed, not worrying about them getting lost or falling off the bed, and goes right back to Hinata, curling over him and putting his mouth next to his ear.

“You good like this?” Kageyama questions the position, and Hinata faintly smells  _ mint  _ on his breath. 

“Did you fucking go brush your teeth or something?” He feels a little betrayed, having been left, the most horny he’s ever felt, alone on the bed. 

“Mouthwash.” Kageyama pecks his cheek and squeezes Hinata’s ass beneath him in apology, “Had to. Didn’t know if you’d be okay kissing me.” 

Hinata half scoffs, distracted by Kageyama’s hands, “Oh my God - I couldn’t care  _ less _ . I’m gonna return the favor anyway so just hurry the hell up and fuck me into the goddamn mattress - !” He’s cut off by Kageyama’s already hard again cock rutting into his ass. “ _ Fuck , fuck fuck- _ ”

Kageyama doesn’t need to be told again as he goes to work on prepping Hinata. He warns him before he slides a finger in, like he always does, and his brows furrow at the tightness. It’s so tight and excessively hot, but he restrains himself. Hinata always says he can take it fast and easy, and maybe he can but hurting him was the last thing he wanted to do. Kageyama thrusts a little, letting Hinata adjust before adding another finger, and another soon after. When Hinata’s slowly fucking himself onto his fingers, which is what he usually waits for, his shoulders relax and he reaches over to kiss at Hinata’s jaw. 

“I’m - I’m good just come on…” Hinata pants out, answering Kageyama’s unspoken question, still swiveling his hips onto his fingers, “Fucking please, my dick is dying.”

Kageyama places a few more kisses onto Hinata’s cheek and jaw, finally positioning himself after slipping the condom on and lubing up. His hands massage Hinata’s round ass that’s up in the air for him, and he can’t help but bite into it before he slides his dick inside, nice and slow. He takes the adjustment time to lean over and suck on his boyfriend's neck, wrapping his hand around Hinata’s heavily neglected dick and pumps steadily. 

Hinata takes the familiar stretch in stride, it burns a little but he feels so full and it’s  _ so fucking good _ . He feels Kageyama stop when hips are flush against his ass and he’s thankful for it but when he feels a hand wrap around his cock he’s done with gentle. Caution’s thrown to the wind and all he wants is to be fucked up the bed. 

Hinata pushes his ass back rough against Kageyama, rolling his hips up, letting Kageyama know he’s good and goddamn ready. His boyfriend mutters a curse against his neck and his grip tightens around Hinata’s dick on impulse as he pulls out, just the tip left inside before he slides back in, still a bit slow and steady but the pace increases quickly as Hinata begins to meet him thrust for thrust. He can hear Kageyama’s hard breathing next to his ear, all his grunts and moans. The bed is moving with them, creaking and he can hear Kageyama grabbing onto the headboard for better leverage. It’s slamming into the wall with each hard thrust and Hinata wouldn’t be surprised if they broke it one day. 

“Faster-” Hinata moans out best he can, head turned so his words aren’t swallowed by the mattress.  

Kageyama obliges without a second thought, rutting faster, rougher into Hinata. When he hears that familiar moan, the one that always seems to pierce right through his goddamn body and goes straight to his dick, he knows he found the right spot. Every other thrust starts hitting Hinata’s prostate and Kageyama brings his hand back to Hinata’s cock, jerking him off almost fanatically and Hinata loses himself in it all.

Kageyama’s mouth is back on his neck, whispering his name as he takes it and Hinata’s senses feel overwhelmed. There’s a sort of blur to everything and he can’t help his constant moans, or the way his hand is stuck in Kageyama’s too soft hair, pulling when the thrusts start becoming a little more relentless. A little more wild and sporadic. Hinata’s a mess beneath Kageyama. He’s a mess of half spoken words and strangled moans when a particularly hard roll of Kageyama’s hips ends up hitting him just right and he’s done for. 

He comes like that, rough and unexpected but the release is so overdue, he thinks. It winds up and snaps and pleasure rolls out, spreading all over as he rides the waves of his orgasm. His body’s wracked with spasms and mind blissed the fuck out. Kageyama also reaches the edge above him, coming for the second time that morning. The second fucking time. 

His knees give out and so do Hinata’s, they fall onto the bed together but Kageyama’s careful not to put his entire weight onto the man beneath him. It takes a few seconds but he pulls out, slowly, careful not to hurt Hinata but shivering at the oversensitivity. He rolls over, the both of them taking time to come back down. 

Hinata’s body feel absolutely liquified. He doesn’t have bones anymore, he’s sure. He’ll do just fine to not move for the next couple of days. 

“…Can’t believe you ate my ass.” Hinata says bluntly after he turns over, looking up at the ceiling and still too blissed out to care if it’s embarrassing. Which it shouldn’t be anyway. 

“Wanted to try. Was it okay?” 

“ _ Was it okay _ .” Hinata repeats, “It was fucking  _ unbelievable  _ \- I thought I was gonna pass the hell out.”

Kageyama laughs and the sound has Hinata turning to look. He sees Kageyama next to him, eyes closed, chest slowing down in it’s rising and falling, and all Hinata’s thoughts are overtaken by one big one.  _ He’s really beautiful. _ Their eyes meet in the next second and Kageyama’s scooting over to connect their lips in a sweet kiss, taking his hand while he’s at it. They both convey all the little and big emotions they’re feeling and it’s more than enough, it’s filling. 

They stay like that for a few minutes but eventually Kageyama gets up and grabs a pair of sweats, not bothering with underwear for the time being. He heads to the bathroom to clean up a little and get rid of his condom. He comes back quickly, lightly wet towel in hand and sits on the bed, flipping Hinata around gently onto the cum free part of the bed to wipe him off. He does so quietly and Hinata lets him, already feeling that familiar heaviness settle into his limbs. Kageyama then strips the bedsheet off, rolling Hinata around when he needed to, and threw it into a corner to take care of later.

Finally, after most things were settled, he gets back onto the bed, coming up with a pair of shorts for Hinata. 

“I got it.” Hinata says, opening his sleepy eyes, and reaches for them but Kageyama keeps them in hand. 

“It’s fine. Just lay down.” He takes his legs and slips them onto him easily. Hinata lets a lazy grin spread on his face. 

“You’re such a big teddy bear y’know.” He comments as Kageyama finally moves up next to him, blanket in hand, not commenting on the bear thing. Hinata opens his arms and hums happily when his boyfriend eases into them, draping his own arm around Hinata’s waist. “You match Cuddles perfectly. We left him downstairs, right?” 

“Leave it to you to name a stuffed bear Cuddles. And yeah, he’s on the kitchen table.” Kageyama grins and presses a kiss into Hinata’s brow before asking, like he always does, “You okay?” 

“Kageyama, I’m  _ always  _ okay. More than okay, alright?” Hinata squeezes his worrywart of a boyfriend, nuzzling his face into his chest, “Aside from the small backache I’m probably gonna have when we get up, I’m good. Really, really, good.” They’re both silent for a moment before Hinata decides to apologize again,“I’m sorry.” The guilt is still there, smaller, but he still feels a little bad for the stupid joke gone wrong. 

“Stop with the “sorry”s.” Kageyama mumbles into his hair, “You act like you went and killed someone, not botched a joke.” 

“Hm. What if I  _ had  _ killed someone?”

“I’d help you hide the body?” It comes out like a question and Hinata giggles, “Knowing you, you’d end up putting it in the fucking bushes or something.”  

Hinata doesn’t grace the small insult with an answer, he just kisses Kageyama’s collar bone and settles deeper into the bed. He can feel Kageyama breathing, feel the slow and steady beat of his heart and it’s all so calming. This is one thing he was most excited about when it came to getting their own place. Being able to fall asleep in his arms every night, as cheesy as that sounds, is something he looks forward to, a lot. 

The last thing he hears and feels before sleep takes him, is Kageyama’s hold on him tightening as those three sweet words are whispered above him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way longer than expected to get out and on here my bad lol i meant for this to b a short and quick thing but stuff happens ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway this was my first time writing smut btw 5k of it no less so if it sucked let this gal know  
> i almost completely forgot the small plot from the first chapter too lmao also if u wanna u can find me on tumblr @jiminboi yell at me abt stuff :')  
> hope u enjoyed this was embarrassing bye

**Author's Note:**

> a small two part fic in between chapters of my other one~ i got bored and started looking thru otpprompts on tumblr and this happened  
> tho this was really just an excuse to write smut... yikes lmao... which, the the next chapter will consist of  
> hope u enjoyed~


End file.
